


The Bee

by I_cant_find_a_name



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), Post-Season/Series 09, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Reflection, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_find_a_name/pseuds/I_cant_find_a_name
Summary: A summer's day in their country home and a run in with an innocent bee leads to them reflecting upon that fateful sting on that day years ago in Washington.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Bee

He was sat out on his front porch, leaning back, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and peacefulness of a summer afternoon in his home, which felt a million miles from his old apartment in Washington. In his hand he held a half-drunk bottle of Bud, and he thought how blissful this moment was, as he heard her coming from within the house. He smiled, picturing her in his mind, padding bare-foot towards the light of the outside, her own beer in one hand, a couple of ice creams in the other, clothed in only her knickers and one of his white shirts, with just the middle buttons done up.

“Here,” she came out on to the porch, reaching out to him, ice cream in hand.

He smiled and opened his eyes as he glanced over at her. He didn’t know how she did it, but she was even more beautiful than he could ever imagine. She smiled at him, ever so slightly asking him to budge up with just a small nod of her head, an action he knew others wouldn’t notice, but not him; he had spent years memorising her every move, expression, word. He knew her like himself; she was his second self, she was what completed him, what made him whole. He couldn’t live without her, didn’t want to live without her.

She sat down beside him, meeting his gaze with the gentlest of smiles, which sparkled with a hint of mischief, and he answered it with a subtle tilt of his head and his eyes dropping down her body before back up to her face with a grin. They didn’t need words. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arm around her, taking a swig of his beer before putting it on the floor beside him and accepting the ice cream she held out to him. Another little nod of thanks to her as she unwrapped hers and licked it, her head resting on his shoulder.

They gazed out onto the meadow in front of their home, watching the gentle breeze ripple the trees and long grasses. Small fluffy clouds lazily made their way towards them against the bright blue sky, before passing over the top of them, idly drifting north. Butterflies and insects busied themselves on the meadow flowers. He looked over at her. She seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Her tanned, bare legs stretched out on the deck, her toes wiggling without her awareness, making him smile. His eyes moved up her legs until his shirt took over her skin. He was in his jeans and a t-shirt but loved how she had not bothered about dressing; there was no reason to as they were miles from the next house, and no-one ever shattered the peace of their home, where they hid from the world.

A bee buzzed up over porch rail, attracted by the sweet smell of their cooling snacks on that warm summer’s day. She was unconcerned by it as it danced gently around her ice cream, and casually waving it away from her, her movement causing him to look across to see their quarry. He jumped up suddenly, pulling a face of fear as he waved his arms around trying to shoo it away, but somehow only encouraging it towards him.

She laughed. “Mulder, just sit down and stop aggravating the poor thing!”

“I’m aggravating it?” he exclaimed, annoyed that he was being portrayed as the baddie in this particular battle. “It came for me!”

She rolled her eyes and sighed, putting her hand on his arm, stilling him and seemingly the bee also, who appeared to pause before turning away and back to the flowers. He relaxed and settled back down beside her.

“You shouldn’t lash out at it,” she chided. “It doesn’t mean any harm and will fly away eventually.”

“Yeah well I don’t like bees,” he huffed annoyed.

“What did bees ever do to you?”

He looked directly at her. “You know what: they almost took you away from me.”

“That wasn’t the bee's fault! The poor little guy was lost, had had a long journey, sat through a damned awful meeting and...”

He looked away from her and let out an irritated huff. She quietly sighed and looked back out to the field and they sat quietly for a while eating their ice creams.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened had the bee not stung me?” she spoke out loud the thought they were both caught on.

“Sometimes...” he continued looking out over the meadow. “I mean, we would have kissed, I guess.”

“Yes,” she slowly responded and he looked over at her and saw her brow crumpled as she finished her ice cream and continued to stare out before them. He had finished his quickly after the bee threatened it, but she seemed lazier, basking in the knowledge that there was no pressure to rush through anything.

“Even thinking about that moment makes me tense up,” he said and she looked over at him inquisitively. “There were almost too many emotions in that hallway.”

Again, she acknowledged him with the slightest of expressions.

“I was terrified,” he thought back.

“By what?” she pressed him, intrigued.

“Everything,” he paused as he tried to order his recollections of that incident almost ten years earlier. “I was scared my life’s work was gone along with my job.”

She remained silent, looking at him with those eyes he swore could look right into his soul and know his every thought.

“But then, suddenly all that paled into insignificance when I thought I’d lost you. And you were walking away from me, resigning your job, refusing to continue alongside me when I needed you more than ever.”

She looked down at her hand, which was still on his arm before looking up to his face again.

“And you were telling me that I never needed you,” he looked into her eyes. “Did you really believe that, Scully?”

She frowned, her eyes drifting away for a moment before returning to his. “In that moment? Yes. But pragmatically looking back? I knew that was wrong, but I felt so bruised by the disciplinary and exhausted from all the travelling and investigations and the conspiracies and the confusion over my feelings for you... I guess I felt defeated. I felt like I’d lost you, because without work there was no you, and I couldn’t bear that... the pain of that loss was greater than anything and I knew I had to turn away, to leave, and it was the hardest thing... But then you didn’t let me.”

“I couldn’t let you,” he said quietly but with absolute conviction. He was staring down at his feet, and she smiled sadly as she followed his gaze. “I wouldn’t let you, because in that instant,” he recaptured her gaze, “the point of you walking out of my life was the moment I realised I didn’t have a life without you.”

“I saved you,” she huffed out a half-laugh, remembering his words.

“You did.”

“Yeah well you always got yourself into shit and needed rescuing,” she held back the temptation to roll her eyes. She picked up her drink and took a swig, grimacing slightly as the lingering taste of her ice cream conflicted with her now warm beer.

He ignored her attempt at lightening the conversation and she sighed, turning back to him.

“I didn’t understand what you were saying, what it all meant... I think I did really, but was scared by it,” she conceded. “And there you were and – I don’t know, Mulder, I still don’t know at times – I was just terrified at what that point was tipping towards. Like in the same moment as I wanted to cling on to you, my brain was telling me to get away from you, get away from there, like I was hovering before the door behind which there was only truth; that, once opened, could never be closed, could never be ignored.”

“Where the wild things are,” he added looking across at her sadly, but she met his gaze and he saw that same look of confusion, grief and love in those crystal blue eyes as though transported back to that very moment. And, as instinctively as before, he reached out his right hand and stroked the side of her face. She smiled weakly and leant into him.

“But you stayed,” his voice was quiet as he studied her face. “You didn’t walk.”

“No. I couldn’t walk. Not from you.”

“And then the bee fucked it all up,” he grimaced bitterly and looked away.

“You can’t blame every bee for that though Mulder,” she chuckled.

He looked back at her to see her shining face, alight with love; her eyes sparkled and dissolved his annoyance and his face broke into a big grin. His hand, which was still stoking her cheek, pulled her to him and he kissed her. Her smile had opened her mouth up to him and he deepened the kiss, unlocking the passion they knew, without the fear of all those years ago.

They seemed unable to stop peppering one another’s lips with kisses as her left hand grabbed at his t-shirt and pulled him into her.

“So, Agent Mulder,” she teased him, pulling away ever so slightly, only for him to close the gap and kiss her again.

“Mmm,” was all the response he could summon as his left hand slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her free right hand curled around his head, ruffling his hair.

“What would you have done if the bee hadn’t stung me?” she mumbled into his mouth.

“I think I’m telling you right now,” he grinned.

“I don’t know, Mulder,” she pulled away, looking at him more seriously now, calming the passion that had just been burning them. “I’m not sure how much I would have given... I was very conflicted and... I don’t know... I was scared of my feelings for you back then.”

“Didn’t you want to just lose control in that moment?” he prodded her.

“I was never good at that Mulder... But maybe... I think I would have either run off after the kiss, or maybe just given into it?” she really wasn’t sure. “I don’t know how far I would have let it go, but I know that I felt like I was fighting my body’s every urge, its need to just know yours.”

“I think that you would have fought it, as I could see you trying to fight the urge to kiss me, but once you’d given into the kiss, I think you’d be all in,” he looked at her, cognisant of the fact that in this instance he possibly knew her better than she did. “Scully, you always stop and think, you always question, but once you make your mind up, once you commit to something, you are unwavering.”

“So what? I kiss you in that hallway and then leap into bed with you?” she wasn’t so sure. “When we kissed that first time on the Millennium, we didn’t go straight to bed together. But I didn’t love you any less... I loved you more.”

“The hallway was way more emotionally charged than the hospital though, Scully. The two of us? In that hallway? Our lives were falling apart and all we had to cling on to was one another.”

She thought about that a moment and then sighed and when her eyes returned to his it was in acknowledgement that he was right. “So, Agent Mulder, what would have been your next move?”

“Well I think kissing you that passionately would have seen all my blood rush down to the little guy,” his eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Little?” she questioned, surprised, as he pulled her into him, winking at her in thanks of the compliment.

“And we would have stumbled back to my apartment...”

She lifted herself on to his lap, aroused as they imagined a reality where there was no bee.

“...I might have lifted you up as we kissed,” he pulled himself up, her wrapping her legs about his waist, feeling his arousal rubbing against her as she felt herself responding. His hand wrapped about her bottom and he felt the wet heat that he loved inciting in her. Their kissing became insatiable as he stumbled into the house.

“And we’d end up on your couch,” she bit at his lip, grinning “because you were yet to invest in a bed...”

He manoeuvred them over to their couch and, as he landed down on it, she pulled at his t-shirt.

“Then we’d find ourselves frustratedly ripping one another’s clothes off,” he rasped into her mouth. “Of course, it would have taken longer than this because you were wearing more than just a shirt and knickers.” He freed her from his shirt as she slipped off his lap and kneeled on the floor helping to tug his jeans and boxers down and off him. As she stood up, he freed her from her knickers and she stepped out of them.

“And then I would have paused to take in your beauty, but not too long because you would start to overthink and back away.”

She moaned acknowledging the truth of that statement as she lowered herself down on to him.

“I would have probably put in more effort into foreplay than this,” he felt he needed to point out that she was rushing through the bases.

“Shut up Mulder.”

She was insatiable. Still aroused from their morning love-making, she felt herself almost animal-like in her desire for him, to feel him all around her, in her as she grinded against him. It didn’t take her any time at all to come and he watched her in awe as she did, before flipping them over, lying her on the couch before going down on her, making her come again.

She dragged him back up so their lips again met, before she worked her way down his body, peppering him with kisses as she went. As he felt his resolve weaken, he gestured to her to come back up into his arms, sliding himself into her. Their bodies knew one another and they instinctively, effortlessly matched their rhythm as they finally came together, her shaking all about him, her forehead flushed and damp with sweat against his as their kisses slowed to gentle, loving, acknowledgement of the other.

“So, yeah, that’s roughly what I think might have happened were it not for that damned bee,” he finished.

“I hate bees,” she smiled as she gave him one last kiss and then snuggled into chest.


End file.
